Where Did She Go?
by AnythingFanfiction13
Summary: This is a one-shot about the consequences of being Stella's homework experiment! What happens when Stella accidentally casts a spell on Bloom and what are the effects? Plus, what is Diasparo up to this time and how does it involve her attending Alfea? (Characters are a little OOC. I don't own Winx Club. One-shot)


Where Did She Go?

Bloom's P.O.V

The specialists and Winx were all in the living room of the Winx dorm. Stella was practising her spells with the help of Tecna for class. If you said even one word wrong it could change the entire purpose of the spell.

"Okay, okay, I think I got it." Stella says and Tecna rolls her eyes. She recites the spell and it hits me. Everyone is staring at me in shock and I look down. Nothing is wrong with me and I'm not naked so I don't know why they are looking.

"What?" I ask but they act like they don't hear it. "Seriously guys, what's wrong?"

"Stella, where did Bloom go?" Sky asks panicked.

"I don't know." She looks a little dazed. "She was right there then, gone." She says pointing at me.

"Very funny guys." I roll my eyes. "Just give it up."

"I think we should talk to Faragonda, Stella, write down what you just said so we can show her." Musa says and everyone gets up to leave. I glare at each of them but they are unaffected. They knock on the office door and Miss. Faragonda invites hem in.

"What seems to be the problem? And where's Bloom?" The second she says that my eyes widen. They actually can't see me.

Without a word Stella hands her the note. She reads over it and looks up looking for someone to explain.

"I kind of accidentally cast this spell on Bloom and now she is missing." Stella cries. Stella and Sky take a set while the others stand. I decide to have some fun with this. I walk over to Stella and jab my fingers into her side and she squeals. I double over laughing as everyone give her a look.

"That was Bloom." Faragonda says. "Let me explain. The spell made Bloom invisible and mute. You can't see or hear her. These affects should last for the next of hours maybe even minutes. And Bloom," She pulls out a pen and sheet of paper. "This is for you to communicate with." I take the supplies and write my message before holding the paper in front of Stella. She reads it out loud.

"Revenge is sweet." Her face pales slightly. "Hey Bloom? I love you girl?" It comes out more like a question.

I roll my eyes and walk over to Sky before sitting on his lap. He freezes. "I think Bloom is sitting on my lap guys." He says and I laugh. I run my hand through his hair as he looks around in disbelieve.

"Really?" Brandon asks. He reaches his hand out and pokes me in the eye. I slap him across the cheek and the others erupt in laughter.

"I don't think she liked that!" Riven chuckled. I grab the paper and write my message. I hold it up in front of Brandon for him to read out loud.

"That was my eye." He reads and then he blushes. "Oh, sorry Bloom." I chuckle and get off Sky.

"Where are you going Bloom?" He looks around the room. I decide to try something out to see if I can signal to them where I am. I summon a ball of fire in my hand and stand in front of them.

"Guys," Musa tugs on Riven's shirt and points in my direction. "I think Bloom is over there." They all turn to me and I wave the flame around before putting it out and walking to the door. I open it slowly so I creeks and wait for them to come.

"I guess she wants us to follow her." Tecna shrugs. Everyone gets up and comes to me. I ignite the fire again and lead them to the dorm. As soon as we get there I put it out once again and sit down on the couch. Everyone piles in the room and Stella flops down onto me and screams. When I push her off.

I am laughing hysterically at her as she dusts herself off and slowly backs up. "Where ever you are, just know, I will fight you off." She says holding up her hands in defence. I walk over to Flora and start to tickle her.

She falls to the ground in laugher and I continue you tickle her sides while the others look at her like she is crazy. "S-stop tickling m-me B-bloom!" She yells but I don't stop. It must look rather comical from everyone else's point of view. I eventually get off her and go to the fridge. They all sit around and start talking when Diasparo enters the room. Conversation comes to a halt as soon as they notice her presence and I decide to have some fun with this. I write on the paper that is resting beside Sky and tilt his head so he can read my message.

_Make her think I'm not here. I want to have some fun. ;)_

"I heard Bloom disappeared so I was thinking you might be lonely." She pouts at Sky.

"Yes she did, but she left this message for the Winx and us guys. Sorry I forgot to give it to you guys but you can read it now." Sky explains and hands the paper around to everyone except Diasparo. I walk to the door she left open and slam it shut.

"What was that?" She cowers. "Sky, I'm scared!" She runs and jumps on his lap. I walk over to a lamp and lift it up so it looks like it is hovering in midair.

"This place is haunted!" She squeals and it is clear everyone is trying to contain their laughter. I don't have to though. Sky turns to Sky and tilts his head to hers and I can see what she is about to do so I rush over to them and cover his mouth with my hand.

"Sky, will you protect me?" She leans in to kiss him but kisses my hand instead. I lean down and kiss Sky on the cheek so he knows I am here and that it's okay. Everyone else in the room is stunned and looking around frantically, probably trying to find where I am and see my reaction to the kiss. From there angle it must look like she is actually kissing him. Stella stands up and just as she is about to confront Diasparo I light a flame behind the witch's head to tell her it is alright. I then write a note telling her to come to the kitchen and she reads it over her head and nods very slightly. Before I leave I push Diasparo off Sky's lap and she topples to the floor. Sky reads my note to Stella so he knows I am not here. As soon as we are in the kitchen I begin to write.

"What is it Bloom? Did she kiss him? Did he kiss back?" She bombards me with questions and I just roll my eyes and continue writing.

_Don't worry, she kissed my hand. (Ew) and she is so not getting away with it! Prepare to be entertained! _

Stella's lips curve into a smile before we walk back into the room. When we get back Diasparo is dusting herself off. I sit down on Sky's lap and nuzzle my head into his neck. He sighs and pulls me a little tighter before moving his hand back so he doesn't give me away. I leave a light trail of kisses down his throat just as Diasparo sits down on me and I laugh. Sky is laughing too she attempts to kiss him again but I was in the way so she kissed me! The second her lips touched mine I kicked her off and rubbed her taste off my lips. Sky is now full on laughing, not even caring about what happened.

"What the heck! Is someone there!" Diasparo yells before wiping her mouth. I jump off of Sky's lap just as she swipes the air where I just was. She huff out an annoyed breath. "I know I didn't kiss you! You were too far away so what did I just kiss!" She yells and I open up the door again then slam it closed and she screams.

"This place really is haunted!" She looks around the room. "Come out here now!"

"I don't think whoever it is liked you trying to kiss Sky." Aisha joked. "Wait." She got serious. "If you didn't kiss Sky, did you kiss the ghost on the lips?" She asks wide eyed.

"Yes. I just hope that they were hot. Maybe I could invite him to my private quarters after they reveal themselves. His lips were very soft." She says dreamily while twirling her hair. I put my hand on her arm so I can take her out of the room and she pulls me to her for a kiss. I pull away immediately and she pouts, still holding my wrist.

"Hey, get back here you. I know you want to kiss me." She pulls me to her again and I try to run away but she just won't let go. I am screaming in panic as I try to pull my hand free from her grip. I move my free hand to cover my mouth just as she goes in for another kiss.

"Come one, move your hand away from your lips and kiss me already!" She grabs my hand. Everyone is watching Diasparo fighting with an invisible me as I try to get away from her.

"Just show yourself already!" She sighs. "You want to play hard? Fine. I bet all you need is some time alone with me." She starts dragging me to the door and I fall to the ground. I grab the coffee table as she pulls, taking it with me. I am screaming but no one can hear me. I look to Sky for help but he is clutching his stomach in laughter just like everybody else. I manage to escape her and she puts her hands on her hips.

Just then an idea pops into my mind. I get a slip of paper and hold it up to her.

_I'll follow you out and you can show me to your room. ;)_

She smirks and leaves. I slam the door behind her and lock the door. She starts pounding on the other side. "Hey! You tricked me!" I can't help but giggle at the fact that it was so easy to trick her. I walk back over to Sky and plop down in his lap and hide my face in his neck.

"Way to go Bloom." Musa laughs. "Seems you have a date with the devil."

I pinch her and she swats my hand away with a shriek. "Hey, you're the one with the soft, kissable, lips!" She chuckles mimicking Diasparo. I can still taste her on my tongue so I go and get my tooth brush. I brush my teeth as they others stare at the floating brush. After that I go back out and walk over to Riven. I use magic to make his hair a blood red Mohawk and get yells.

"Bloom! I am so going to get you!" He hisses. I smirk and sit down on Sky's lap. Suddenly there is a flash and everyone looks at me.

"Hey! You're back to normal!" Sky kisses my cheek.

"Thank the Dragon!" I shout. "She actually kissed me!" I shriek.

Sky mocks hurt. "You cheated on me?" I giggle and slap the back of his head.

"Hey, she tried to kiss you too. You're lucky I put my hand there or this room would be a pile of ash by now." I joke.

"True." He nods.

"And Stella," She looks at me. "Next time, warn me before you use me for your homework experiments."

The rest of the day is spent laughing and joking around with my friends. Then Musa asks, "What spell did you even do anyways?" We all turn to Stella and she recites it. I hide behind Sky as there is a flash then suddenly I notice, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, and Aisha have vanished.

"Stella!"


End file.
